


A Toast: Bottoms Up!

by VodouBlue



Category: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodouBlue/pseuds/VodouBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyr does something surprising to keep Harper out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast: Bottoms Up!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for DeeDee, who wanted to see Tyr give up control.
> 
> ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: 07/09/05 (under the name Tartlet McNawty)

::&&&::

Tyr Anasazi strolled Antolli Drift idly.

Having completed the Andromeda’s supplies transactions, the crew was on a brief shore leave until delivery was complete. He had made some inquiries and checked in on a few contacts; it was important to keep as many avenues for scheming open as possible, hedged against later need.

But now even that business was done, and Tyr was starting to get bored. He disinterestedly scanned the crowds of babbling people, smelled the alcoholic beverages as he passed a down-scale bar, curled his lip in contempt as he meandered past a room-rent establishment for trysts... That’s when he realized he was moving from the working-class section of the Drift into the ‘unsavory’ part.

His pace slowed slightly. He wasn’t afraid; after all, who would attack him? A large, well-armed Nietzschean was not the kind of target these reprobates would choose. No, he just wasn’t in the mood to deal with human garbage right now.

He slowed to a stop and sighed quietly, casually eyeing the nightclub across the alley. No way was he going in there, he snorted to himself. It stank of intoxicants and human sweat -- and the music!

 _If you feel generous enough to call it that,_ he thought disdainfully. It was talentless and too jagged on the nerves.

He was just turning about to go back the way he came when he saw Harper stagger out the front door of the offensive place. The Little Professor looked done-in; he was flushed and breathing heavily, and appeared to need the support of a wall in order to remain standing.

Tyr was about to leave the pesky engineer to his own debaucheries when something else snagged his attention. There was a man lingering just inside the doorway Harper had just exited, and he was trying _way_ too hard to seem casual. The lurker was eyeballing Harper as the little blonde bent over and ‘whoofed’ for air, staggering a little on the sidewalk.

As Harper swayed, grinning, Tyr saw the watcher compress his lips and narrow his eyes in satisfaction. Obviously, he had targeted the boy for something. Possibly drugged him? Or maybe Harper was just drunk. Tyr sneered momentarily.

Regardless, he couldn’t let some punk from a half-Throne Drift damage _his_ engineer. The scoundrel was obviously up to no good, so it was up to Tyr to retrieve his (although he would never admit it aloud) friend.

Tyr walked forward purposefully. His sudden motion startled the watcher, he noticed peripherally, who ducked guiltily back inside the nightclub. Contempt flitted momentarily across the Nietzschean’s thoughts, and then he was seizing Harper by the scruff of the neck.

“Tyr!” the inebriated genius squeaked in surprise. “Buddy. Fancy seeing you here,” he added, as Tyr hustled him away from the almost-scene-of-a-crime.

“Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you were nearly in, boy?” the ex-mercenary demanded, tightening his grip on the little man’s collar.

“Trouble?” Harper shot back in disbelief. “I was having a good time,” he huffed indignantly. “But I wasn’t doin’ anything,” he added defensively. “I was makin’ nice an’ evr’thing.”

Tyr noticed that Harper’s speech was becoming slurred, and he was stumbling. This uncharacteristic clumsiness was slightly suspicious; Harper usually confined himself to beer, and never had this kind of difficulty with the brew. What had he been consuming?

“This guy even bought me a drink,” Harper continued, answering the unspoken question. “Something special,” he informed his large companion petulantly, balking to a halt so he could glare up at Tyr.

“What special?” Tyr crossed his arms and glared at the engineer.

“Sounded something like iggaleebuff.”

“Eaglabuef?”

“Yeah, that’s it. Have you had any before?”

 _Oh, no._ Tyr took immediate action. He scooped Harper up, slung him over his shoulder and quickly ducked into the room-rent establishment he had seen earlier, conveniently near.

“Whoop,” said Seamus. “What the hell just happened?”

He didn’t sound distressed, just confused.

“Quiet, boy,” Tyr grumbled. _His survival skills are better than that,_ the large man mused. Harper should have thrown a fit; even his friends weren’t allowed to manhandle him like this. _Another indication that he’s drugged._

Tyr approached the clerk’s desk, fished the appropriate amount of currency out and rented a room. The clerk surely thought he was taking a catamite to bed, but Tyr wasn’t concerned; it meant nothing what that kludge thought of him.

Once the door locked securely behind them, Tyr set his companion down.

“Want to ‘splain to me wha’s goin’ on?” Harper demanded. He was starting to look angry, and he seemed steadier on his feet.

 _He’s going into stage two,_ Tyr noted. _He’s about to become a handful._

“Eaglabuef is a drug, boy,” Tyr informed him, sounding annoyed but feeling concerned. “Not a mere intoxicant.”

“What kind of drug?” the blonde demanded. “Wa’s it do?”

Harper didn’t sound worried. He should have sounded worried.

“It makes you feral,” Tyr stated.

Harper blinked. Then: “What the hell are you talkin’ about, Tyr?!”

The little man actually advanced on him --him!-- in a threatening stance. Angry; fists balled up; face going a little red...

 _Yep, he’s on eaglabuef, all right._

“The symptoms will manifest as either fighting or fucking,” Tyr stated plainly. “I’m going to keep you here and out of trouble until it wears off. That should be in an hour or two.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I _do_ think I’m gonna kick your ass!” Harper practically shouted. The small man squared off against him, in striking range, standing aggressively.

 _Don’t laugh at him,_ Tyr cautioned himself, schooling his features into complete neutrality, _you’ll only make it worse._

“I’m not going to fight with you,” Tyr told him solemnly.

“Oh, yes you are!” Harper yelled in his face. “You arrogant, self-important...”

Tyr tuned out his companion’s tirade. The little man would go on for a while, giving him time to think.

He suddenly felt tired of having to control everything, of having to be in control all the time. Responsibility weighed on him periodically. He always got over it; and he certainly would hate to not be in control of himself and his surroundings on a permanent basis. But it would be nice if he could safely let somebody else be in charge for a while, on occasion.

Harper was still ranting and spitting; now poking him in the chest with a belligerent finger as he continued his harangue.

Tyr sighed. He _really_ didn’t want to hold the hyperactive little monkey down for two straight hours. Then a thought occurred to him: Why not handle two situations at once?

He detoured around the cussing engineer and walked over to the bed, where he began stripping.

“Hey!” Harper exclaimed, turning to follow. “I’m not...” He shut up in confusion when he saw what Tyr was doing. “Uuuhhh, huh?” He stood staring as his erstwhile opponent nonchalantly continued to disrobe. “You want to fight naked?”

“I don’t want to fight at all,” Tyr replied calmly. “I’ve decided we should channel your energies into sex instead.”

“What!” Harper uttered explosively. “Oh, no! You don’t get to fuck me just ‘cause you wanna shut me up! No way!”

“The other way around, Little Professor,” the big man informed him. Naked, Tyr moved to the center of the mattress then opened his arms expansively as he settled, propped against the wall, draping artfully. “I am yours to do with as you will. What do you want of me?”

Harper’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he ogled the brown-skinned man. His gaze roamed, taking in the powerful physique, the smooth planes and angles of masculine curves, the large, strong hands, the hefty, uncut cock resting against the muscular thigh, the dark disks of nipples just begging to be sucked, the full, lush lips... So tempting; inviting...

Suddenly, Harper exploded into motion, tugging his clothes off like a whirlwind.

Again, Tyr had to refrain from chuckling.

 _Too easy,_ he mused smugly, well aware of his considerable charms. Then again, ‘Harper’ and ‘easy’ _were_ essentially synonymous.

Since the runt was not a challenger for alpha status, it was safe to let him do as he pleased. Complicity should easily keep Harper pacified. Distracted. Entertained.

Tyr relaxed his self-possession and gave up control to the little engineer.

Harper crawled over him, knelt straddling the big Nietzschean’s groin, tangled his fingers in Tyr's braids and pressed a demanding kiss on his lips.

Harper tugged on his hair, holding fast as he nibbled, nipped, tugged, licked and sucked Tyr’s mouth. His pelvis rocked back and forth as he devoured the big man’s lips and tongue, stroking his cock, balls and muscular ass across Tyr’s genitals, creating an exciting friction.

As the determined little blonde clutched, mouthed and fondled him all over, Tyr found himself intensely aroused. Who knew the boy would turn out to be such a good lover? He increased his efforts at reciprocation.

“Hey,” Harper said several minutes later, “I want something.”

He leaned back and sat on the mattress as Tyr watched him steadily, waiting for the request.

“Suck me,” he demanded, spreading his knees.

Tyr obligingly curled forward and settled onto his belly. He took the straining, leaking cock into his mouth, inching his lips softly down the shaft. He licked and sucked as he drew upward, then tightened the suction on the way back down. His lips, nose and chin lay nestled in Harper’s coarse pubic hair for two breaths, then he up-stroked again, coating the smooth shaft with his saliva. A few to-mid-shaft bobs, some nibbling on the spongy head, a quick tongue-flick across the slit, then Tyr plunged all the way down again, breathing in the scent of Harper’s musk while he held the leaking tip in his throat. Then he swallowed, using his throat muscles to massage his partner’s dick.

Harper almost lost it. But he had other plans for the big mercenary. He pulled back so quickly that he almost fell off the end of the bed. Harper panted, shaking slightly with the effects of his lover’s ministrations, and got himself somewhat back under control. Then he pointed to the mattress as he ordered, “Hands and knees!”

Tyr obligingly rolled over. His own body was responding quite pleasantly to this encounter, to the smell of sex, to Harper’s moans. He shivered deliciously when his friend’s calloused hands gripped his asscheeks.

Harper kissed, nibbled and sucked all over his lower back, thighs and ass. Then he spread the chocolate cheeks and began licking his way to the now-exposed pucker. He laved his slick tongue across Tyr’s perineum, balls, the base of Tyr’s cock. He nuzzled into the curly pubes and sucked the delicate skin at the base of the throbbing shaft. Then the soft spot behind Tyr’s balls was given a wide, wet, warm sweep of Harper’s talented tongue, sending shivers cascading through the big man’s body.

Harper continued licking, his tongue-strokes swiftly gaining speed and strength, sliding his tongue all over the taut skin, lapping at the tightening scrotum, rolling the testicles in his mouth. Harper teased Tyr’s hole with his tongue, and the Nietzschean pushed back wantonly against it, then the young engineer started to tongue-fuck him. In and out. In and out. Tyr groaned, abandoned to the erotic sensations.

Eventually, mind always working the possibilities, Tyr reached out to the nightstand drawer. His hunch was correct; his fingers curled around a small tube of lubricant. Drawing it out, he tossed it over his shoulder to Harper.

Taking the hint, Harper popped the top and squirted lube onto his fingers and his partner’s puckered opening.

Tyr jerked in erotic bliss as the young engineer pushed his strong index finger up to the first knuckle in his tight opening. His whole body burned with desire as Harper pushed the digit in even further.

Harper groaned in excitement as he slipped his finger into the Kodiak’s ass all the way, watching the big man wriggle. He twisted inside his partner, enjoying the unbelievable tightness of his companion’s sphincter.

Tyr moaned and writhed, the appendage inside him burning sweetly. The ex-mercenary sucked in a sharp breath when his friend inserted another finger next to the first and began to twist both digits deep into his anus.

A stab of hot ecstasy shot through Tyr’s prick as Harper’s fingers found his prostate and began to rub. A gush of warm precome spurted from the head of his rigid member as Harper began inserting a third finger into his aching entrance.

Over and over, the Andromeda’s engineer finger-fucked his tingling orifice, then suddenly the digits withdrew. Tyr fought down his frustration over the loss of stimulation. He wanted Harper to keep those fingers in his ass! But his disappointment quickly lifted as Harper shifted around into a new position, on his knees, between Tyr’s spread ones. Then Tyr felt the hot nudge of the other man’s excited member push between his cheeks.

 _Oh, yeah!_ Tyr thought, as the slippery cockhead pushed inexorably between his asscheeks and rested against his eager opening. Tyr flexed his glutes, squirming.

The tip of Harper’s dick breached the tight ring of muscle and began sliding in. Tyr burned with ecstasy as Harper sank slowly inside him. Still, his sex-fogged brain had a flicker of incredulity at what he was doing with the Little Professor. Here he was, in a sleazy motel room, on his belly with Harper’s rock-hard cock plowing into his ass. Unbelievable. Then thought fled as Harper, gently but without hesitation, sank his prick into his ass to the root.

“Ooohhh,” Harper moaned. He could feel the heat of Tyr’s beautiful, muscular ass against his balls, as his heavy sac came to rest on the big man’s buttocks.

“Move, boy!” Tyr demanded in passionate desperation.

Tyr’s backdoor gripped his tool like a hot vise. Harper slipped an arm under Tyr’s waist, gripped the big Kodiak’s hard-on, and began slowly jacking the Nietzschean off while he thrust his cock back and forth in his partner’s tight ass.

The burning desire in Tyr’s sphincter began to intensify as Harper’s turgid tool stretched the muscle wide again and again, grunting and moaning as his body rocked with the ancient rhythm. The hand around his prick felt fantastic, rubbing his aching meat with sure, firm strokes. He began pushing back, welcoming Harper’s thrusting member, sliding his own hard-on in the other man’s jacking hand.

“Harder!” he grunted.

Uncooperatively, Harper pulled his cock back until only the head remained inside Tyr’s tight ass as he rubbed his calloused fingertip over and over on the mass of supersensitive nerves just behind the base of the writhing Nietzschean’s dripping dickhead, making his partner squirm.

Tyr’s balls felt like they were filled with lead-- hot, heavy, aching. His twitching meat in the engineer’s grip throbbed and burned for release. Over and over, Harper rubbed his cock, stopping when he felt Tyr getting to the edge of shooting. Teasingly, he would push his dick a fraction further into the eager hole, then pull back.

Tyr was going insane-- he had to come; he had to come!

“I want it! Harper, fuck me!” the dark-skinned man growled.

Instantly, the little blonde rammed his meat to the hilt in Tyr’s tight channel, jerking wildly at his partner’s slippery, hard cock, slamming his own engorged dick again and again into his bucking companion. Suddenly, Harper felt it begin. He buried his tool in that tight asshole, grinding his hips against Tyr’s buttcheeks. With a guttural groan, he unloaded spurt after spurt of boiling come into his lover.

A final tidal wave washed over Tyr as he felt his own hot semen pump out.

“AAAHHH!” he cried out, shooting hot, sticky jets into Harper’s tight grip, practically sobbing with the ecstasy of release.

The two collapsed bonelessly, rubbery muscles refusing to support them any longer. Sweaty and panting, they settled side-by-side.

::&&&::

Harper woke up disoriented.

“What happened?” he asked no one in particular, looking blearily around the Maru’s crew quarters. “Ugh! I feel like roadkill.”

Tyr smirked from the other bunk. “You seem to have had quite an adventure, Little Professor.”

The hungover engineer turned his head and squinted. Tyr displayed a relaxed pose: arms folded across his massive chest, at ease and perfectly in control.

“What did I do?” Harper demanded, voice edging toward alarm.

“Well, from the smell of it...” Tyr sniffed the air for effect, “I’d say that you and some…” Again a sniff, scenting more deeply, “...gentleman... had yourselves a good time.”

“Oh, man!” Harper groaned, reddening in embarrassment. He covered his face with both hands, blocking out the Nietzschean’s smirk.

 _I’m glad one of eaglabuef’s after-effects is short-term memory loss,_ Tyr thought. _I’d have to kill the Little Professor if he went around telling everyone he’d topped me._

End


End file.
